Memories of the Past, Promises of the Future
by Kikireed
Summary: Everyone wants Saki to move on with her life, but she's not ready to give up on Takizawa. A short oneshot. SakiXTakizawa


A/N: I do not own Eden of the East!

"I'm quitting."

"What? But why Saki? Eden's finally taking off again! We can't do this without you." Hirasawa replied, staring in shock at the diminutive girl standing in front of his desk. He knew that things had been hard for her after Takizawa had left but recently she had seemed happier to him. They had all been hoping that maybe she was finally giving up on Taki's promise to return and moving on with her life. It had been five years after all.

"I'm moving. I've found a house and a job out in the country, and it's perfect for me. Away from all the memories, but still close enough that when he comes back he'll be able to find me." Saki replied, smiling sadly as she gazed at her feet. "I've already told my sister and this was the only thing left to do. I'll be gone by the end of the week. I'm sorry it's not a proper notice but I only found out for sure last weekend."

"Saki! This is ludicrous! It's been five years! He's not coming back! For all we know he's had to erase his memory again and he hasn't a clue who you are! You need to move on with your life, but leaving all your friends and family behind is not the way to do this. Besides that, have you even told the others yet? What about Osugi? He loves you Saki, he deserves to know. They all do." Hirasawa said. He was glaring at Saki now. Well and truly mad at the girl. She had waited so long for Takizawa and they hadn't even heard rumors of rumors. She still frequently went to America to visit the places they had been to together and every time she came up with nothing. It wasn't healthy for her to continue to pine away like this. She was a fully fledged woman and should have been living a normal life.

"I haven't told them yet, but I'm planing on doing that this Friday. That will be the last day I'll work as well. I just wanted to tell you before hand so you could begin looking for someone to replace me as soon as possible. I'm sorry Hirasawa. I know you don't approve but I won't give up on him. I never will, he's too important to me." Saki said and she finally looked up and stared Hirasawa in the eye. Her eyes were shining again in a way they hadn't for a very long time. She smiled then and turned and left the office and her friend behind. She would wait forever for Takizawa if she had too, but she couldn't do it in this city anymore. Not surrounded by the reminders of their time together. Of reminders that she had been waiting for him to come back longer than they had even been together by a huge margin.

That Friday after she had told her friends that she was leaving, she sat for hours listening to them attempt to convince her to stay. Not to go. Osugi was in tears half the time. She felt bad, she really did but it was her decision to make and she had made it. When they finally calmed down she told them that she was still going through with it. She smiled and again she stood up and left. Walking out of their lives before they could really have a say in the matter because in all honesty, they didn't get one.

Her sister saw her off the next day as Saki drove away in the small car she'd bought for herself. Saki waved and told her sister loved her and that she would try to call often, but she made no promises. Saki Morimi left Tokyo and everyone she knew behind that day. She did it because she knew it would make things easier in the long run for them.

Another year passed and Saki had settled into her new home. It was a small house in the countryside surrounded by fields, a twenty minute walk and she was in the nearest town where she worked as a kindergarden teacher. Until Takizawa came back to her she wanted to help improve the nation as well, even if it was just by encouraging the future generation.

She had very little contact with those she left behind. She called her sister once a month and occasionally Mikuru or Hirasawa would call to check on her. Osugi had visited her a few weeks ago, bringing his new girlfriend with him. Saki was happy for him, for all of them. Eden of the East was more popular than it had ever been before and had they now had their own building to support their growing staff. Panties and Mikuru were dating now as well. They made a surprisingly cute couple, especially now that Panties had lost all his wait and left his house, and wore pants of course.

Saki let those thoughts slip from her head though as she arrived at her new destination. Staring out across the bay towards where the monument to Ground Zero had been built she rested her arms on the railing. It was six years to the day since Takizawa had left. No word had been heard of him and deep inside Saki couldn't help but worry that the government or even Mr. Outside had eliminated him. Shaking those thoughts from her head Saki smiled. That was her worst fear, but she had faith. She knew that Takizawa would return for her again someday and she would wait for him until he did.

Saki turned and began walking away from that scene. Tomorrow she would go to the white house before she returned to Japan. She was staring ahead when she felt her foot brush against something. Glancing down Saki gulped. 'How does stuff like this happen so often to me?' She moaned in her head as she stared at the gun laying at her feet.

Saki was going to quickly walk away but there was already a little boy trying to get his parents' attention and pointing in her direction. Hurridly grabbing the gun and pocketing it she turned back around towards the bay. She was going to follow Taki's example from the past and throw it when no one was looking when someone's hand clamped down on her shoulder. Gulping she slowly began to turn around, expecting to see a police officer behind her attached to the hand. But when she looked up at the man standing there she just froze.

"Wow Saki, this scene seems eerily familiar and I seem to remember something similar happening to you in Washington too." the man said, smiling that same full grin even though it had been six years and he really should look much older than that. Maybe it was the grin but Saki could swear that Takizawa hadn't changed a single bit.

"T-Taki-Takizawa?! Wha-? Wh-? Takizawa!" Saki stammered before throwing her arms around the man and hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Shhhh... Saki give me a minute and I'll explain, but first we really need to get rid of that before we're caught and arrested." Takizawa assured the girl and gently detached her from himself, though he kept hold of her hand. Looking around he rapidly grabbed the gun from her pocket and tossed it over the railing. "Hate to repeat the past but run Saki!" He said and the preceded to drag her with him as he sprinted to the nearby street and then shoved her into a waiting black car before running around to the driver's side and hoping in. He put the car in drive and sped away from the crowded bay area and soon entered a much more quiet neighborhood.

"Takizawa?" Saki said after a few minutes of driving. Looking over at the dark headed man.

"I'm sorry Saki. I know you've been waiting for me, but it's been really hard. I'm working for Mr. Outside now, and I didn't want anyone to find out about you. I was trying to protect you but it seems they found you anyway." Takizawa said, pulling over onto a side street and turning to look at the girl, no, woman he corrected himself. Saki was only a year or so younger than him, she was already twenty-six now.

"Who were you hiding me from?" Saki asked. Not frightened for herself, only Takizawa. She had pushed her happiness and other emotions about his sudden return to the back of her mind for now. She would deal with them later but now she had to do everything in her power to help Takizawa. She didn't want to be a burden to him again.

"The old Selecao." Takizawa answered as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "We originally thought their memories had been erased but somehow they didn't or at least it didn't last anyway. There's a few that still want all the old power. Look, Saki I promise I'll hide you. You'll be safe, I know we only just got to see each other again but it's not safe and I don't want you the get hurt. I don't know how long it's going to take before its over. I... I understand if you want to move on with your life. You don't have to wait for me any longer."

Saki just stared at him for a few seconds processing everything that he had said before coming down to the main point. He was going to leave her again. "Takizawa, you idiot!" She screamed finally and slapped him up side the head. "You think I'm going to just stand by and let you protect me? I don't think so. I'm going to help you and Mr. Outside can just deal with it. You're right I'm not going to wait any longer for you because you're here right now and I'm not letting you get away from me again."

Takizawa stared dumbfounded at the girl before him. Protests of all shapes and sizes flying around his head but none of them were sincere. He wanted Saki by his side. He always had and he always will. "Are you sure? It'll be dangerous and what about you're friends and family. You won't be able to see them often if at all." He questioned, leaning in for the answer despite himself.

Saki met him, surprising him with a kiss. His lips parted slightly in surprise and she closed her eyes as he took. Control. Passion over road their senses. Six years was a long time and they had missed each other very much. They went unnoticed in the black car parked on a side street of New York as their bodies became one and desire fueled their bodies until they both combusted in a haze of fireworks.

Resting together in the back seat of the car Saki looked up at Takizawa from her resting place on his chest and smiled. "I'm sure, but I do need to let my sister know before I just disappear."

"I know just the perfect way." Takizawa said in reply. Saki didn't want his protection. Only his love and he was perfectly willing to give her that. "I love you Saki."

"I love you too...Akira." She replied sweetly, using his first name for the first time.

Hirasawa stared for a moment at the peace of paper lying on his desk. Finally he smiled "Congratulations Saki." and then he picked up his phone to call the others members of Eden of the East.

Announcing the marriage of

Saki Morimi

To

Akira Takizawa

May their union last

~Fot Eternity~

~Fin~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know the ending is a little vague but everything about Takizawa himself is shrouded in mystery most of the time so I felt that this should be to. R&R!


End file.
